


The Best Medicine

by Coby_Thinks



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creativitwins, I am obsessed with making Roman and Remus be nice to each other, Janus "Sabatoge" Sanders, Post-SvSx2, Yeah I called him J.D., and I project my desire for a good relationship with my siblings onto them, anyway, cuz they family, don't panic it wasn't stolen, fight me, have this, hmm, hurt comfort, i had this idea at work, it's also on my tumblr, lol, probably, so i hope you like it, we don't have time to unpack all that, which was a hellscape, y'all know me by now, yada yada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coby_Thinks/pseuds/Coby_Thinks
Summary: They say Laughter is the best medicine....Aftermath of Putting Others First VideoSPOILERSGEEZ THERE ARE SPOILERSIF YOU READ THE TAGS ITS ALREADY SPOILEDgodWarnings: just angst. and some ticking. Some brotherly banter. more angstI love angstlol
Relationships: NA
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	The Best Medicine

Roman was, to put it lightly, a mess. He collapsed onto his bed and sobbed. That kind of sobbing where your entire body is burning hot out of anger and shame and sadness. That kind of sobbing where your throat hurts and there aren’t really a lot of tears until there’s way too many and your pillow is soaking wet.

The kind of sobbing that’s really hard to ignore from the other side of the room.

“Hey uh… Broski?”

Ugh, great. Of course, Remus was here instead of wherever he was most other times. Sure. Why not? Just what Roman needed right now.

“Hey!” A pillow smacked onto Roman’s back and he gasped, sitting up furiously to glare at Remus, who froze uncertainly. “Uh… okay, sorry. Um. What’s going on?”

“Wh- did you just throw a pillow at me?” Roman asked in disbelief, staring at the stained green pillowcase that definitely wasn’t his. “What the fuck, Remus?”

“You weren’t responding! And it's not like throwing knives ended well last time.” Remus pouted, skipping over and plopping onto Roman’s bed. “What is going on with you? You aren’t even pretty-crying?”

“Ugh, go away.” Roman curled up on the bed again, too tired to resume crying. 

“Not happening.” Remus jabbed his fingers into Roman’s side and Roman yelped, wiggling away and glaring. “C’mon, Ro. I wanna see you smile!”  
“No.” Roman threw the pillow at Remus’s face and Remus cackled lightly.

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t deserve it, that’s why!” Roman snapped, kicking Remus in the back and sending him off the edge of the bed. Remus grunted as he hit the floor, but sat up again and looked at Roman with a quizzical expression on his face.

“You don’t deserve to smile?” he scoffed. “Why not?”

“Because I…” Roman grabbed one of his own pillows and hugged it to his chest, heart sinking even further than before. “I’m… evil.”

Now, Roman was used to not being taken seriously. Especially by Remus, who found him immature and childish. But he didn’t expect Remus to throw his head back and laugh hysterically for two whole minutes.

“Wh- shut up you jerk!” Roman yelled at last, feeling close to tears once more. “Shut up and go away!”

“Who said you were evil?” Remus giggled, lounging on Roman’s bed again. “Vee? Patton? Oooh, was it Thomas?”

“It was De- Janus.” Roman made a face at the name and Remus let out a shriek of laughter again.

“Oh, he told you his name! Isn’t that something? Janus? What a dork! Not to mention he sounds like he wants to talk to a manager, amiright?”

“Ugh.” Roman held back a snicker at the comparison, feeling worse than ever.

“And he really said you were evil?” Remus asked with a grin. Roman glared at him.

“I don’t think it’s very funny.”

“Why not?” Remus chuckled. “It’s completely ridiculous. You aren’t evil, RoRo. How the fuck would you be evil? All you ever want to do is make people happy.”

“I…” Roman frowned, eyes narrowed. “What?”

“You don’t even try to be evil!” Remus continued, still holding back laughs. “As if you could ever be evil without even trying! Heck, you actively try not to be evil! What the hell? J.D. gone crazy!”

“Wh- wait, what are you-”

“Oh no, Roman accidentally made someone feel bad!” Remus mimed a crying clown. “Guess that means he’s as awful as the guy who shoved teeth up Logan’s nose!”

“Pff-” Roman stifled the chuckle and shoved Remus away from him again. “You’re insane.”

“Of course I am! But so’s Janus, if he thinks you could ever be as bad as me!” Remus laughed again, falling off the bed on his own this time. Roman rolled over, peering over the edge at his brother.

“I made fun of his name, Ree.”

“So? You made fun of Virgil's name too, y’know. And he didn’t even string you up like a puppet and dance you around on a stage!” Remus shrugged. “I make fun of people all the time, and it’s not like no-one made fun of you before.”

“That’s true.” Roman sighed. “I just… I know he wants to help. But he… he used me - not that way, you sicko. He made me hate myself, and as soon as I thought I knew how to like myself again… everything’s falling apart.”

“Whoa now!” Remus sat up, grabbing Roman’s face with both hands. Roman frowned, but Remus just smushed his cheeks together a few times before Roman snorted. “Hating yourself isn’t very fun, Bro!”

“No, really?” Roman grabbed Remus’s face and shoved him away. Remus laughed loudly again. “I had no fucking idea, Remus.”

“Well, you learn something new every day.” Remus smiled lazily up from the floor and Roman managed one in return. “Hey, there it is! Y’know the best cure for an identity crisis?”

“Pretend this never happened?” Roman suggested hopefully.

“Nope!” Remus jumped up, pulling the blankets - and Roman - off the bed. “Building a giant pillow fort! Get on your feet, lazybones! We’ve got stuff to do!”

* * *

Patton hesitated outside Roman’s room, listening to try and gauge the situation. He expected… well, something else. Maybe silence, or crying, or Roman talking to himself.

He didn’t expect laughter.

He didn’t expect to hear Remus making weird jokes and he didn’t expect Roman to be laughing at them. But, he’d said he was going to check on Roman. So that’s what he was going to do.

“Roman? Kiddo?” He knocked lightly. “You okay buddy?”

The laughter fell silent, and he heard muffled whispers from within. Then a few stifled giggles, before the door opened and Remus poked his head out.

“Uh, yeah, Roman’s dead. I killed him. Come back tomorrow.”

“Wh-” the door was closed before Patton could get a word out. A burst of laughter - Roman’s laughter - echoed from inside.

“You fucker! That’s not what you said you were gonna-”

“Shh, Roman, dead bodies don’t talk!” 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Patton frowned worriedly at the door.

“He’s dead, and you’re next if you don’t bugger off!” Remus yelled. A soft thump hit the door and Patton sighed, turning away. It seemed that Roman didn’t need him after all.

He was… with Remus. Odd. Especially considering what Janus had snapped at him earlier. But he sounded… happy. And he hadn’t gotten along that well with Remus for awhile. Patton felt bad enough about today as it was… and he didn’t trust Remus to not follow through with that death threat. So he made his way toward Logan’s room, intending to check in on him.

He still couldn't shake the strange feeling he had when he heard the twin's laughter from behind that door.

* * *

“D’you ever think about what would’ve happened if Thomas only had one?” Roman asked, staring up at the ceiling from the floor - where he and Remus were lying in the midst of every pillow and blanket they could get their hands on.

“He’d probably explode.” Remus reasoned. “Or die. Or-”

“Dude, that’s stupid.”

“You’re stupid.”

“Not as stupid as you.”

“Aw, thanks.”

“Shut up.” Roman slammed a pillow down at his brother and Remus laughed, elbowing him in the side. “I mean it, though. What if there wasn’t two of us?”

“Uh, that’d be boring.” Remus made a face. “Let’s think of hypothetical situations that are more fun, yeah? Like what if we could crawl out of Thomas’s ears and hang out in the real world?”

“Wh- that doesn’t make any sense!”

“So? It’s not my job to make sense! Do I look like Logan to you?”

“Now that you mention it…”

“Fuck you.”

“Ew, gross. No thanks.”

“See? You could never be as gross as me.” Remus grinned over at him and Roman sighed.

“I guess. But I’m still not…. Good.”

“So? You try your best, that’s more than I’ve ever done!”

“You do try your best.” Roman protested. “You try your best to be gross.”

“Ya got me there.”

“D’you think he’ll ever forgive me?”

“Who, Janus?” Remus hummed, kicking his feet up in the air a few times. “I feel like the most important question is if he’s apologized to you.”

“Wh-”

“Like I said earlier, he made a puppet outta you and it got your strings all tangled.” Remus rolled over, propping himself up on one elbow so he could look at his brother. “Then when him and Patton tried to untangle them, they just ended up cutting them instead. Now you’re falling through the void forever screaming and-”

“Okay, stop.” Roman covered his brother's mouth only to shriek in disbelief when Remus licked him. “GROSS!”

“Told ya.”

“Well, believe it or not, I don’t wanna be gross.” Roman wiped his hand off with a grimace.

“I know, dumb dumb.” Remus sighed. “But he’s not allowed to forgive you until he gets it through his head that he has some stuff to apologize for before he earned your trust. Heck, the only reason Patton trusts him is because he’s done some free-falling of his own.”

“This conversation is getting way too serious.” Roman smacked Remus in the face with a pillow. “I don’t wanna talk about it right now.”

“Then why don’t we talk about an idea I had for a new prank to pull on Virgil…” Remus said with a grin, summoning a stained and crumpled notebook. Roman sighed, sitting up and brushing hair from his face.

“I don’t see why not.”

**Author's Note:**

> It just didn't feel right to put this in my Romangst collection even if it would have fit. I felt like, as the first true 'aftermath of canon' fic I wrote... It deserved to be on its own.  
> So here y'all go.  
> <3  
> Love you all,  
> -Coby


End file.
